The Feline Visitor
by Fifitheflowertot
Summary: 'He leaned forward and saw a cat peering back with intelligent green eyes. Its chocolate brown fur was sopping wet and it was shivering rather violently.' Hermione changes into her animagus form and is found by the feline loving Kai. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So, it's like 2:30 am and I had this ****_ping _****that I had to get down. Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes but I am half asleep right now. So enjoy :)**

She darted into the alleyway, her small paws carrying her as fast as they could in the treacherous weather. A few seconds later, a group of men ran past, dressed in black robes and silver masks, shouting threateningly. They seemed to miss the small cat cowering behind the sodden cardboard box, her heart racing.

After a few minutes when her pulse rate had dropped and she was sure the men had gone, Hermione willed herself to turn back into a human. She felt her magic reach out but fall short and knew her energy had been depleted due to the chase. She cursed, shivering in the rain and decided to formulate a plan, which promptly flew from her mind when a figure appeared in front of her.

0o0o0oo0o0o0

'Two weeks! I have to wait two weeks because of that hot-headed, Scottish idiot!' Kai fumed, walking down the road towards his hotel in the pouring rain. After receiving an invitation from Johnny of the Majestics, to visit England and take part in a Beyblading tournament, he arrived to discover the date he had been told was wrong by two whole weeks.

Johnny of course, thought he did nothing wrong. He apparently told Kai the wrong date on purpose so Kai had the chance to practice and wouldn't be at a disadvantage when facing him. Which was complete and utter crap.

A flash of brown in the corner of his eye interrupted his inner rant and he frowned, curious as to what was in the alleyway, obviously unprotected from the weather. The box was soaking wet and did nothing to hide the animal inside.

He leaned forward and saw a cat peering back with intelligent green eyes. Its chocolate brown fur was sopping wet and it was shivering rather violently. Kai's natural empathy towards felines kicked in and he reached forward slowly, as not to startle the cat. It squirmed in his hands for a few seconds but soon fell still, as if it was completely drained. He unravelled the scarf from around his neck and wrapped the cat in it gently, shielding it from the rain.

''What are you doing out in this weather, hmm? Let's get you someplace warm and dry' his crimson eyes softening slightly as he began to walk back towards his hotel, the cat tucked safely against his chest.

0o0o0oo0o0o0

He snuck in past the reception desk and into the elevator, making it to his room without being detected. He took the cat into the bathroom and proceeded to dry it with a towel he yanked from the rack.

'Let's see, I can't call you _it_ all the time so are you a girl or a boy?' Kai wondered aloud, lifting the cat to check. It began hissing and scratched its claws over his hand, which did little to deter the now irritated boy. After a few more seconds of this struggle, he suddenly chuckled aloud, 'feisty little girl aren't you? I think I'll call you Kaze, or Kaz for short.' She immediately stopped writhing and seemed to pout at him. He chuckled again and lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

'Now, what would you like to eat?' He placed her on a blanket and created a warm nest for her to rest in. Grabbing the phone on the bedside table, he decided to order a couple of chicken dishes alongside a few bottles of water and an extra bowl.

'Think you can wait 20 minutes?' he asked lying down on the bed. Kaze merely stared back at him and Kai's lips quirked upwards at the corners in return as he closed his eyes. 'You seem like you understand what I'm saying, or maybe I'm just being stupid. It's so quiet in here. You know, I'll never admit this to anyone but I enjoy having Tyson and everyone else around, things are never boring.' He sighed. 'I must be feeling really lonely today. I'm talking to a cat for God's sake'.

He felt a paw tap his cheek and slide down his face. A small pink tongue licked his nose affectionately.

'That was disgusting Kaz, but thank you.' She meowed softly in response and hopped out of the warm nest towards the phone. Her paw pushed the receiver out of its resting place and she looked up at him expectedly.

'You want me to call someone? Or are you just causing trouble?'

She tapped the receiver with her paw again and Kai rolled his eyes. 'Alright, back into the warm blanket, you're still freezing cold. No more causing trouble. I'm pretty sure none of your feline friends know how to use a phone'

Kaze meowed loudly but didn't fuss when his warm, large hands placed her back onto the bed. She shuffled around for a while but finally managed to get into a comfortable position, yawning widely.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Kai swiftly got up from the bed, taking the food from the waiter and bringing it to the small table. He laid out his portion in his plate and put the rest in the bowl, placing it on the table. 'Come on, it's time to eat'.

Kaze hopped up from her seat and jumped onto the table, eager to start her meal. They ate in relative silence, there was no talking or meowing, only the sound of cars driving past and the occasional sound of people speaking in the hallways.

Both fully content with sated stomachs, they settled down on the bed. Kai got under the duvet and Kaze followed him soon after.

'I might roll on top of you silly cat. Sleep on your blanket.'

Kaze merely yawned and closed her eyes, curling up into a ball under the warm duvet. Kai couldn't conjure up the effort to move her and followed her into a deep slumber.

0o0o0oo0o0o0

The light from the window hit his eyes and the first thing he noticed was how unusually warm he was. Deciding to have a late start to the day, he turned around in the bed and felt something tickle his nose. He cranked one eye open and saw a mass of bushy, brown curls. He shot up and turned to look at the stranger sleeping on her back next to him. Her face was delicate, not beautiful but pretty and one he had never seen before, he was sure of it.

She shifted slightly in her sleep and part of the duvet fell away from her, revealing soft looking skin. His breath caught in his throat as he realised the girl was completely naked.

Her brown, doe-like eyes fluttered open and he realised how expressive they were. Confusion was replaced with understanding and finally embarrassment as she realised her state of undress and proceeded to yank the duvet up to her chin, a blush staining her cheeks.

'Umm… hello.' Her voice was soft and hesitant.

He stared back, shocked crimson eyes locked with nervous brown ones.

'What the f…?'

**I hope Kai wasn't too OOC. He is his most vulnerable around cats for some reason which is why I didn't make him too harsh. This is a one shot however if I get another ****_ping _****I might continue it. I make no promises though :) **

**Leave a review! It makes my day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning on continuing this but here you go :P I have just started University (Medicine woop woop) and it's so hectic! It's the holidays right now, which is why I have the time to actually write something; otherwise I'd be studying human bones, muscles and other gobbledegook. Anyway, enjoy and thanks to all who reviewed!**

'What the f…?'

'Could I… have something to wear please? I don't think this is a conversation we should be having… naked'. Her eyes darted nervously around the room.

Kai opened his mouth to protest but realised that she was right. He grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms, throwing them on the bed. He stood with his arms crossed in front of chest in a disapproving manner.

'Could you at least go into the bathroom and let me change?' she said exasperatedly. 'I can't change under the duvet!'

Kai sighed in annoyance, 'Hurry up, I just want to know what the hell you were doing under my duvet in the first place.' He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Hermione quickly yanked the clothes on and started running towards the door to the hallway.

'Stop.'

She let out a short scream and stopped in her tracks. Her shoulders were slumped and her head was drooping forward. Kai stood behind her, a disapproving look on his face.

'You aren't a crazy fan girl, are you?' he asked.

'…I didn't even know you were famous.'

An awkward silence filled the room.

Kai moved towards her slowly and gently grasped her arm, dragging her to a chair and sitting her down.

'So why were you in my bed? And where has that pesky little cat gone?' Kai's crimson eyes bore into her brown ones and she shivered under his intense gaze. It was like looking into the eyes of a trained Legillmens.

'I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me anyway.'

'Try me' his tone was challenging and she frowned in response.

Hermione let out a huge sigh. She knew he deserved an explanation but how could she defy the laws of her world? He'd probably think she was crazy anyway; he'd have her locked up in an asylum. If only she had her wand – a simple confundus could sort out this mess.

'Fine. I'll tell you,' she seemed to prepare herself as if she was getting ready for battle. 'I'm a witch.'

He stared at her. And continued to stare.

'I'm waiting for the punch line to this ridiculous joke,' he said in a monotone voice.

Hermione threw her hands up, 'I knew you wouldn't believe me! I told you!'

'Of course I wouldn't believe you! Are you insane?'

Her brown eyes flashed angrily, 'then how do you explain the disappearance of that cat you so fondly called Kaz and my appearance in your bed! And who is Tyson anyway? Your boyfriend? Maybe he should come and remove that stick that is lodged up your backside!'

Kai stood up, his hands fisted by his side. 'You are a crazy fan girl! How else could you come up with an excuse like that?'

'Fine. Whatever. I am a crazy fan girl. I finally made my way into your bed. Yippee for me. So I'm just going to go now.' She stood up and made for the door.

'Prove it', his voice called out from behind her.

'Prove what? That I'm a fan girl?' she snapped back.

'No, that you're a… witch.'

A pained expression crossed Hermione's face. 'I lost my wand.' She sighed and tears clouded her vision. She whispered to herself; 'I can't believe I lost my wand!'

Fat teardrops began falling down her face and she started sniffing. After a couple of seconds, a wailing noise left her mouth and she sat on the carpet.

Kai froze in shock, his crimson eyes wider than they had ever been. He got up slowly, crouched next to her and put his arm around her shoulder rigidly, unsure of how to react in this situation.

'Ha… Harry and Ron. They won't…they won't know where I am! And, and I lost, I lost my wand!' she sniffed violently between phrases.

He pulled her slightly closer, wishing that inhuman sound would stop. Perhaps she was slightly crazy, no one would have such an extreme reaction to not having a _wand._

They stayed like this until Hermione's tears faded and she was completely silent. Kai pulled back to look at her face. Her eyes were red and the surrounding areas looked raw. There was snot running down her nose and pink blotches covered her skin.

She sniffed, 'I apologize, I must look a sight.'

'Yes, you do.'

She snorted and stood up, determined, 'I need to go back to where you found me.'

He raised an eyebrow, 'I found you in my bed.'

She blushed, making the pink blotches stand out even more, 'I meant where you found me as a cat.'

Kai's head dropped into his hands, his expression weary, 'Alright. Alright, I'll go along with whatever crazy idea you have. But at exactly 7pm, I am coming back and we will never see each other again. Is that clear?' his tone was commanding.

'Perfectly. Now let's go.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'What exactly does a _wand_ look like?' Kai asked, squinting at the ground, searching.

'Well, it looks like a stick. It's longer than 12 inches and is a decent thickness. It's brown and… sticklike.'

'Sticklike. Very helpful,' he replied dryly.

They covered all the alleys that Hermione had ran through the previous night but there was no sign of her wand. Finally, they reached the cardboard box behind which Kaze was hidden. Hermione took a deep breath and picked the box up.

Kai frowned.

'… That looks like a completely ordinary stick. I can't believe I wasted my time here,' He grumbled and started to walk back to the hotel.

'_Wingardium Leviosa'_

A stone next to his foot began to levitate, as if by… magic.

Kai swore. And jerked around to face Hermione holding the wand that was directed at the stone.

'I told you,' she said smugly.

He was silent, brows furrowed and crimson eyes wide. It was one expression that Kai rarely wore.

'Um, you're sort of scaring me right now. Please say something,' Hermione shuffled her feet.

'How many of you are there?' Kai asked, looking a little unsure of himself.

'Well, we have entire communities. In England, most of us are in London but there are a few of us dotted around.'

'Right. And you can all… do that?'

Hermione's mouth twitched slightly, 'magic? Yes we can. Well, unless you're a squib but that's an entirely different matter. Perhaps we should go back to hotel. It'll be easier to explain in a quiet place.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kai sat back in his seat. How could an entire community hide from the rest of the world? There would be some slip-ups, there was no way they could stay completely isolated.

'I should give you a basic overview' Hermione sat down in front of him, handing him a cup of tea. 'There are entire magical communities hiding underneath your nose. There was a law that we can't reveal ourselves to muggles otherwise-'

'Muggles?' Kai asked.

'Sorry, muggles are what we can non-magical people'

He raised an eyebrow, 'It sounds insulting'.

Hermione furrowed her brows, 'Well, it's not, I think. Look, it's a long story which I am trying to explain.'

Kai gestured for her to continue.

'Anyway, we can't reveal ourselves to muggles otherwise we put the whole Wizarding World in danger. Okay, now let's get to the actual issue. Purebloods are what they call witches and wizards who only have magical blood in their families, so no muggle relatives. Half bloods are people who have one magical parent and one muggle parent. Muggleborns are what they call people who have no magical parents. That's what I am. Do you follow so far?'

Kai nodded, his index finger running back and forth along his lower lip.

'There is an awful man called Vol- sorry, I can't say his name. I'll explain later. Just call him The Dark Lord.'

Kai snorted under his breath, 'how original.'

Hermione pursed her lips, 'it's no laughing matter. It's a full out war.'

Kai's expression turned somber once again, 'Continue'.

'The Dark Lord and his followers, Death Eaters, think that only purebloods should have magic and that muggleborns are beneath them. They also believe that muggles should bow down to them and that the Wizarding community shouldn't have to hide. It wasn't easy, you know, being told at the age of eleven that I didn't deserve my magic. I deserve it just as much as any other witch or wizard,' she stared into her cup. 'There was a boy in my year. He was from one of the most prestigious pureblood families, Malfoy.'

Kai sat forward, 'Malfoy? He has dealings with my family's company. So he is magical as well.'

Hermione nodded, 'they are one of the richest families. His son made it abundantly clear that I shouldn't be at school. Sorry, Hogwarts is where I went. It is one of the best schools in the world, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was killed by Death Eaters. After he was killed, The Dark Lord took over the school and it wasn't safe for us to be there anymore, especially for my friend Harry. There is a prophecy to do with Harry which The Dark Lord got wind of when Harry was a baby. He killed his parents and when he tried to curse Harry, it rebounded and hit The Dark Lord instead. After that, he was too weak and disappeared for a while. Do you still follow?'

'I think so'.

'Right, so the prophecy is still in effect and basically the only person who can stop The Dark Lord is Harry. I don't want to tell you anything else about our mission, just in case but we are looking for certain items, well, we were before I got separated from them,' Hermione's head fell into her hands and she sighed deeply. Her head snapped up as she remembered something, 'oh and we can't say his name because he will be able to pinpoint us and attack. And before I forget, Death Eaters have taken over the Ministry of Magic as well so we are basically buggered. This wasn't a good time for you to come to England. Why are you here anyway?'

An angry expression flitted across his face, 'That Scottish idiot called me too early. I am a Beyblader and-'

'A what?' Hermione's face was blank.

'_Beyblader_,' Kai took out Dranzer and showed it to her. 'This is my Bitbeast inside my Beyblade. We launch the blade into a stadium and battle. Most professional Bladers have Bitbeasts.'

Hermione frowned and took the Beyblade into her hands. She turned it over and peered at his closely, 'there is magic in here. I can feel it,' her eyes twinkled.

Kai sat back, his eyebrows furrowed, 'that… makes sense. I've always wondered where Bitbeasts came from. Magic sounds plausible.'

'This looks utterly fascinating. I would love to do some research on it however; I am being chased by psychopaths in masks right now. Priorities, right?' Hermione grinned.

Kai stared blankly at her, 'you are too cheerful for someone being chased by psychopaths.'

She snorted, 'you get used to it.'

Kai gave her a skeptical look, which she missed as she was too busy dissecting the Beyblade with her eyes. Kai didn't have the chance to get a good look at her before. She looked slightly malnourished. Her face was gaunt and looked far too small, especially as it was surrounded by a mass of curly brown hair. She looked like she had been electrocuted.

'You don't eat much,' he broke the silence.

Hermione looked up, startled, 'I did. It's just that when you're on the run, sometimes food is scarce.'

'You look too thin,' his monotonous voice commented.

She raised an eyebrow, 'I thought guys liked thin.'

'Guys don't like sticks.'

Hermione frowned and replied sarcastically 'well I apologize for being targeted by a mass murderer. I'll try not to do it next time.'

Kai got up and muttered under his breath, 'I'll order some food'.

Hermione hesitantly called out behind him, 'could you… could you order pizza? I haven't had any in a while'

Kai paused and nodded, moving towards the phone. He placed the order and went into the bathroom, filling up the luxurious tub with hot water. He added a variety of oils that led to the room smelling like vanilla. Checking that the towel rack was full as he left, Kai went back into the bedroom, informing his guest that her bath was ready.

'I didn't ask for a bath,' Hermione said.

Kai's expression didn't change, 'you need one.'

She scoffed, 'well thanks'.

Hermione got up and walked past Kai with her nose raised in the air. Before entering the bathroom, she spun round to face him, her brown eyes twinkling, 'seriously though, thank you'.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A string of cheese ran from her pink lips to the slice of pizza as she moaned, 'Merlin, this is heavenly!'

Kai rolled his eyes, digging into his food. They ate in silence, Hermione letting out the occasional moan or squeal of happiness. The slices disappeared one by one until they both sat back, their stomachs full.

Hermione yawned widely, stretching her arms above her head, 'time for bed I think.'

She dragged herself to the king sized bed and flopped onto the sheets, rolling around for a while before snuggling under the duvet.

'And where am I meant to sleep?' a deep voice invaded Hermione's ears.

'Just sleep here. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you,' she smirked, her eyes closed.

Kai stood near the foot of the bed, contemplating whether or not to join her. He crossed his arms and frowned, it was his bed first; he had every right to sleep there. He yanked the other side of the duvet up and slid into bed. Hermione was facing away from him, her bushy brown hair still slightly damp from her shower. There was a sweet smell of vanilla coming from her hair and he unconsciously shuffled towards it, eyes fluttering shut as he joined her in slumber.

**I have no idea where I am going with this fic but hey, let's see how it goes :P I don't know when I'll update next but I'll try to do a little bit everyday. Reviews make me very very very happy and making people happy is good right? So review!**


End file.
